The perfect imperfect couples
by PureHope125
Summary: Second collab with Delusional Potato and a Beauty and the Beast parody. Trista and Macy are two average girls. When the rulers of Equestria and the Under-Realm offer them a chance to change their lives, they take it. Little do they know who they will be forced to live with. K plus for now. MLP and CreepyPasta crossover. Cover art me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, me and DP are back with another collab. It started out with a chat about us being kidnapped by our crushes and…. HERE WE ARE! Anyway, let's start.**

* * *

A few years ago, the world of Equestria and the world of the Under Realm joined together, due to some ponies from Eqeustria going crazy. The rulers of the worlds, Princess Celestia and Lord Zalgo, ruled the new joint world together despite hating everything about each other. But, still worked together in order to look after their kingdom. However, there was one problem, the clown and the draconequus.

Laughing Jack, the killer clown of the Under-Realm, and Discord, the 'reformed' draconequus, became very good friends. However, this lead to many pranks in both the Eqeustria and Under-Realm from in, some even getting very dangerous and life threatening. In order to protect everyone, and pony, Zalgo and Princess Celestia banned Laughing Jack and Discord from their home. It had been years and they never returned. Everyone thought they were gone forever…..

Until now….

* * *

The dark blue alicorn slowly woke up, yawning to find herself tied up. "Ow, my head…." The princess moaned, turning to find a woman tied next her. A living scarecrow with a brown dress, bandaged arms and legs, with long black hair and black eyes. "Scarecrow?"

The scarecrow, named Scarecrow, turned to find the alicorn. "Luna?" She asked, before gasping. "Luna, your horn is….a lollipop…." She gasped, Luna looked and screamed. Leading to two males to laugh.

"Oh no…."

"Oh no…."

The light then showed two people. One was a draconequus, his eyes glowing in the darkness. Next to him, stood a clown with colourless outfit, black hair, a black and white cone nose, black claws and sharp teeth.

"Discord."

"Laughing Jack."

They smiled, walking over towards them. Laughing Jack smiled and looked at Scarecrow while Discord looked at Luna.

"Well, maybe Celestia and Zalgo might rethink about banishing us again. Huh buddy?" Discord asked Jack, chuckling at Luna's new horn.

"Oh yes, pal! They'll certainly think again." Laughing Jack replied. However, just as they were ready to tourtue their new 'Playmates', Princess Celestia and Zalgo appeared.

"Discord, Laughing Jack, we knew that you would return for revenge." Celestia spoke, strongly as Discord and Laughing Jack gasped.

"How did you find us?" Laughing Jack asked, folding his arms in anger.

"Jack, you have the loudest laugh. It even rivals Pinkie Pie's!" Zalgo replied, Discord shot Jack a look before teleporting the two girls away.

"MY SISTER!" Celestia screamed.

"MY LOYAL SERVANT!" Zalgo roared.

The chaotic duo stared at them before frowning. "We're tired of being alone with just each other. We want…..a new 'companion' to play with." Laughing Jack replied, smirking.

"As in….?" Zalgo asked, confused.

"We would like to ask for something in return…." Discord said, with the same smirk as Jack.

Celestia stood forward. "What are your demands, Jack and Discord?" They smirked.

"If you would ever want to see your loved ones again, you must find us a bride each." The duo said together.

Celestia and Zalgo looked at them weirdly. "You want a WHAT!?" They asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, you heard us. We would like to start a life with a wife for us. Two females, for two females."

"I guess that makes some sense."

"And we promise that we won't bother you, Equestria or the Under-Realm ever again…."

Zalgo and Celestia looked at eachother, before sighing and agreeing to the deal.

"Fine." Zalgo began. "We shall find you two a bride each."

"By three days."

"THREE DAYS!?"

"Yes."

Celestia spoke up. "We shall find you two brides, at any costs by three days or…..you can keep my sister and Scarecrow forever."

Discord and Laughing Jack bowed before teleporting away.

Zalgo walked up to Celestia. "Excuse me, but HOW are we going to find brides for them? No one would marry them, not even by looks but….."

Celestia turned to Zalgo. "I will do anything for my sister, same as Scarecrow would do for you. Maybe you should return the favour." Celestia replied, before flying back to Canterlot.

* * *

Two days passed and no one had come up to be a bride. Time was running out and Celestia was panicing. Zalgo had formed a new plan, he went up to her and sighed.

"You know, who said they had to be a CreepyPasta or pony?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean, humans are gullible and we could trick some into being their brides." Zalgo replied, stoking his claws though her mane. Celestia sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess we need to find any way to get our loved ones back…." Celestia sighed, following Zalgo towards the human area of the world. Celestia was worried while Zalgo was exicted. 'I hope we haven't made a huge mistake.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! This is Delusional Potato, handling all the even chapters of this fanfic. Man, me and PH were so excited to start writing this, we started almost as soon as we came up with the idea. Heh... We're such fangirls, aren't we?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy our little story. Remember to leave a review and tell us how it was!**

* * *

"Seriously Trista? You've been in there for thirty minutes!"

The red-headed, female teenager stared at herself in the mirror. She gave a sigh of frustration, adjusting her glasses before she grabbed a straightening iron and attempted to get a tiny piece of hair to lay down flat.

"Come on! Steve wanted to meet us at the skate shop!"

Trista sighed and poked her head outside of the bathroom. A teenage boy, about the same age as her, stood in the hall. He was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. His hair was spiky and brown, and his eyes were the same brown color.

"I'm sorry, John," Trista apologized, "I'm going to the café with Macy. We wanted to make it a girl's day today."

John looked offended, but slowly nodded, "Oh, that's cool. Gotta have time to hang out with your best friend!"

Trista smiled, "Thanks for understanding. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds great. Catch ya later."

With that, John went downstairs and exited Trista's house. The teenage female in the meantime, attempted to fix her hair. She sighed with frustration before messing it all up, so everything would be exact.

"That's better." Trista then threw on a hoodie and a pair of jeans. However, her hoodie strings were uneven, so she fixed them so they were the exact same length. However, she noticed that one strand of her hair was perfect, while the rest was a mess. She growled before picking up a hair brush and attempting to fix it again.

* * *

A teenage female with long brown hair and blue-rimmed glasses sat in an outside café, shoving cinnamon buns in her mouth, getting icing on her face. She licked her lips and started on her fifth cinnamon bun, right before a guy with black hair wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans walked up to her, holding a skateboard under his left arm.

"Macy!" He exclaimed, "Why you sitting by yourself?"

Macy sighed, "Trista was supposed to be here with me thirty minutes ago, but I think she's probably found something else to perfect. You know how she is, Steve."

Steve laughed, "Yeah. But you better lay off those cinnamon buns, or you're gonna put on some weight!"

Macy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no."

"Well, listen. Me and John will be at the skate shop if you guys wanna join us. Sound cool?"

Macy nodded, "Yeah. Maybe in about an hour."

Steve nodded before he hopped on his skateboard and rolled away. Just then, Trista came walking up, taking a seat in the chair opposite from Macy.

"Hey Trist!" Macy greeted, "I'm guessing you had some issues with your hair?"

Trista glared at her, "You have no idea. To add insult to the injury, I have a paper due tomorrow. Gotta study some dumb guy in an Under Realm legend."

Macy started on her sixth cinnamon bun, "Who?"

Trista thought for a moment, "I think... Coughing Hack?"

Macy looked confused, "Huh?"

"No, that's not right. It was Laughing Jack."

Macy nearly choked on her cinnamon bun, "You mean my childhood nightmare?!"

"Uh... I guess?"

Macy pushed her cinnamon buns away, suddenly losing her appetite, "You know how terrified I am of clowns! My good-for-nothing uncle once told me the story of Laughing Jack, and I couldn't sleep for weeks! Because of that, I've had an irrational fear of clowns!"

Trista shrugged, "I mean, he's no one to be scared of. Most people think he's a legend anyway."

Macy glared, "Oh yeah? What about your childhood nightmare?"

Trista suddenly turned as white as a ghost, "I-I don't have o-one."

"Yeah right! What about Disc-?"

Immediately, Trista threw one of the cinnamon buns at Macy, causing her to nearly fall out of her chair.

"Don't you dare!" Trista commanded, "If I even think about that thing, my head will explode! I can't believe that such a lopsided, imperfect, OCD's nightmare even exists!"

"Who? Discord?" Macy gave a trollish smile.

Immediately, Trista went into a frenzy, straightening everything about herself. She even arranged the cinnamon buns in a nice and neat way before Macy was eventually forced to stop her.

"Calm down!" The brown-haired teenager told her, "Hey, they're just legends. Even if they were real, what would they want with us?"

Trista shuddered, "To terrify and drive us insane..."

Macy continued eating her cinnamon buns, "We're acting stupid though. It's not like they're gonna come and take us away."

"God I hope not." Trista said.

As soon as their conversation was over, a waiter came over and asked Trista, "Ma'am, can I get you anything to drink?"

Trista thought for a moment, "Just some chocolate milk."

The waiter nodded, went away for a little while, then came back with a glass of Trista's preferred beverage.

Macy was still chowing down on her cinnamon buns, "I think we just need to calm down. We're kinda idiotic for getting worked up over some dumb legends."

* * *

"Are you sure those girls will do?" Celestia asked the demon sitting beside her.

"Who else is it going to be?" Zalgo replied in a snappy tone.

The two were hiding invisibly in an alleyway. They spied on the two teenage females sitting at a café table. One was eating cinnamon buns, and the other was drinking chocolate milk.

"I still feel bad about tricking them." Celestia said, looking guilty.

Zalgo rolled his eyes, "Do you wanna get Luna back?"

Celestia slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Then I suggest we go after these two. I mean, look at that one stuffing herself with cinnamon buns! Laughing Jack would love that! And look at that one drinking chocolate milk! Tell me that isn't Discord's wife right there!"

Celestia looked pained, "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Luna. I still feel bad for these innocent humans!"

"Boo-hoo." Zalgo replied sarcastically. He grabbed Celestia's forehoof and raced out of the alleyway. They appeared right next to Trista and Macy's table, completely out of the blue.

"SWEET BABY JESUS!" Macy screamed. She fell sideways out of her chair, hitting the sidewalk and skinning her elbow, "Oww..."

Trista rushed to her side, helping her up before turning back to the sun-raising equine and the devil reincarnate, "Princess Celestia and Lord Zalgo? What in the world are you doing here in the human villages?"

Zalgo stepped foward first and took a bow, "My dear human friends, we have come to give you a grand offer, seeing that you only run through the boring course of your everyday lives."

Celestia cleared her throat and added, "Two princes from a far-away land have requested to marry you. They wish to see you at the Equestrian castle tonight."

"Hold on," The logical Trista interrupted, "Why do a couple of royal jerks want to marry us?"

Zalgo shrugged, "They picked you two out of the crowd and said _them! _Nothing more, nothing less."

"What if we don't really like them?" Macy asked.

Celestia replied, "They plan to take you for one year to their castle. If you don't fall in love with them by then, they will let you go."

Zalgo gently elbowed her and mouthed, _Nice one._

Trista and Macy exchanged uneasy glances.

"I don't know, seems too good to be true..." Trista began warily.

"Don't you two have a reputation for lying?" Macy added.

Celestia looked guilty, but Zalgo covered for her, "Petty rumors! We tell the complete truth in everything to our subjects! Ponies, pastas, _and_humans!"

Macy glances at Trista, "I mean, we don't have family or many friends."

"And it would be pretty cool to be showered by a prince's affection," Trista added, "Even if we don't love them!"

Zalgo clapped his clawed hands, "Excellent! Our guards will be at your doorsteps to pick you up by sunset and take you to Equestria's castle. That will give you time to say goodbye to the..." He paused, "Well, whoever cares about you. Before we go however, we need you both to sign this." He made two pieces of paper appear in his hands and gave them to Trista and Macy.

"What's this?" Macy asked.

"Um..." Zalgo paused, "I'm a big fan. I just want your autograph." He snatched the papers back once they had signed them.

Celestia rolled her eyes, "We bid you farewell until then."

In a flash of white and black light, the two rulers were gone.

Macy had a big smile on her face as she turned to Trista, "This is going to be fun! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Back at the Equestrian castle, both Celestia and Zalgo paced, waiting for the two humans to arrive. However, they got a bigger surprise when two familiar beings appeared in Celestia and Luna's thrones. Discord sat in Celestia's throne, while Laughing Jack sat in Luna's.

"Did you get our brides?" Jack asked.

Celestia nodded, "As you requested." She made an image of the two teenagers appear in front of the draconequus and the clown, "The red-headed one is Trista, while the brown-haired one is Macy."

Discord and Jack suddenly leaned in really close to the screen. Their tongues lolled out and their eyes turned into hearts.

"Oh my..." Discord began, leaning back in the throne and sighing dreamily, "What pretty brides they shall make..."

"Yeah..." Jack was floating a few inches above his seat, "They're amazing..."

Celestia rolled her eyes at their reactions, "Pervs..."

"I call the red-head." Discord immediately announced.

"Good, I hate red hair!" Jack growled, "I'll take the brown-haired one!"

"So, you're happy with the brides we chose for you?" Zalgo asked.

"Heck yeah!" They both said in unison.

Zalgo gave an evil smile towards Celestia. The alicorn immediately stated some truth to the deal, "There's just one small catch. You won't be able to marry them immediately. We promised them a year of staying with you, to give them a chance to fall in love with you."

"And once that year is up...?" Discord questioned with a curious look in his red and yellow eyes.

Zalgo butted in, "Then you'll be free to gain their affection how ever you want. Threatening, torture, spells, mind control, whatever."

"Zalgo!" Celestia objected, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

Zalgo shrugged before smiling innocently, "Hey. That's their fault for making a deal with the devil."

Jack seemed pleased with the deal, "Well, we're happy with them! They're going to make wonderful wives!"

"Now we fulfilled your wishes," Celestia began, "I want Luna back."

"And my loyal servant." Zalgo added.

Discord and Jack rolled their eyes before they clicked their fingers, causing Luna and Scarecrow to appear behind Celestia and Zalgo. The sun princess and the devil reincarnate ran to embrace them, making sure they were okay and that there were no injuries.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Discord said with a snicker.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Jack added, chuckling along with his friend.

Celestia glared at them, "Enjoy the innocent lives you imprison."

"They'll be entering the courtyard in five minutes." Zalgo continued. He, along with his follower and the two alicorns disappeared, leaving Discord and Jack alone.

Discord stood up, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Jackster?"

Jack followed his example and also stood up, "You betcha, Cordster!"

Immediately, the two changed into nice tuxedos, complete with a rose pinned on the black jacket.

"Tuxedo time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Macy quickly ran in her house to get ready for her prince. It felt like a fairy tale, soon she'll be happy along with Trista. Macy ran into the bathroom to get changed into her semi-long, blue, silk dress and grabbed her favourite perfume, 'Carnival Candies' and sprayed it on. She then went to look in the mirror and sighed.

"Oh, why can't he leave my head?" She asked sadly, she stared into the mirror as something came into her mind.

* * *

_Macy woke up in a carnival, a colourless carnival. All alone, only her around._

"_Hello?" She asked, rubbing her hands together when she heard evil laughter. She screamed and ran to hide. But the laughter still followed._

_Macy hid behind a wall, but the wall suddenly changed into a black and white clown. Laughing Jack._

_Macy screamed again and tried to get away but to no avail as Laughing Jack grabbed her by her arm. She was pulled closer to him and forced to stare into his eyes._

_He smiled, causing Macy more fear. "Mine…."_

"_NO!"_

* * *

"Hello, Macy, you in there?" Trista's voice came from the door, Macy snapped out of her nightmare and ran out the door. Seeing Trista in a long, princess gown which the ends were on the ground.

"Seriously Trista? You had to be in THAT!?" Macy asked, raising an eyebrow. Trista gave her the same look.

"What? I have to look perfect!" Trista fought back, dragging Macy along with her suitcases towards the Pegasus guards.

"We shall take you to the Equestria castle where your princes will be waiting." The guards replied, leading the two girls into a golden carriage. The girls ran inside, excited and worried at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord and Laughing Jack waited. The pair stuffing their faces with candy, cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"So, do you have the rings?" Jack asked, staring at his wrapped candy.

"Yes, DUH! I planned that we would give them to our wives when we get to our home." Discord sighed, stealing Jack's candy.

"OI!" Laughing Jack jumped on top of Discord and the two began to fight for it, however, their fighting stopped when they heard two female voices outside.

"So, what do you think they'll be like?"

"I don't know, I just hope they're nice."

"Yeah, but I want them to give us lots of affection!"

"You said it Trista!"

Discord and Laughing Jack turned to eachother and smiled before running out of the castle to meet their new brides.

Meanwhile, Macy and Trista were looking at all of the different flowers in the courtyard. Macy was looking at the blue ones while Trista looked at the purple ones when suddenly, the two heard footsteps.

"Looks like our prince charmings are here!" Trista cheered, turning to get a horrifying surprise.

"Really!? Oh I can't….wait…." Macy stopped, the second she saw the grooms. Discord and Laughing Jack. Macy's first reaction was to scream and point at Laughing Jack before hiding behind Trista. "T-T-T-T-Trista….. Is that…..?" Macy couldn't talk, she buried her face into her friend's back.

Trista looked at her friend, then at the clown and draconequus. She looked at them, feeling at bit uneasy. "Excuse me, but….. D-D-D-Do you know where our princes are?" Trista asked, but the duo's chuckling helped figure out the answer. "Wait…."

"You're looking at them." Discord replied, before teleporting from next to Jack to coiling himself round Trista. "And now I'm looking at my wife!" He chuckled again, brushing his lion paw along Trista's face. Causing her to shudder in discomfort.

Macy, who was pushed off to the side by Discord, widened her eyes. "Wait, if Trista's marrying Discord and….that…means…" She began to shake as two arms wrapped round her and pull her into a hug.

"That means you're marrying me!" Laughing Jack chuckled, squeezing Macy in his hug. She squealed in terror, while Trista tried to remove Discord off her. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew on the cuddling couples, causing two certain perfumes to go into the grooms noses. "Is that…?" Laughing Jack began to sniff Macy's hair, making her struggle against him. "Candy!" Jack laughed, before hugging Macy tighter.

Discord then went to place his muzzle next to Trista's face, sniffing it before cuddling her tighter. "Cotton candy and Chocolate!" Trista's began trying to release herself from Discord's coil.

Macy herself had enough of the cuddles and wanted to get away from her nightmare. She thought about a plan, there was only one option. She aimed her right leg between Jack's legs and kicked. The clown fell to the ground, letting go of Macy to cover his nuts. "Ow…" He grumbled, Macy took the chance to run away which gave Trista an idea.

"Look Discord!" She shouted, causing Discord to turn behind him. But, when he looked back, she poked his eyes. He growled, uncoiling her to let her escape.

The two girls ran into the castle and hid in the nearest bedroom. "WHERE ARE WE GOING TO HIDE!?" Trista asked, freaking out until she spotted the closet. "In here!" She cried, dragging Macy inside.

"I-I-I-I-I can't believe that Zalgo and Princess Celestia would…. Oh yeah…." Macy faceplamed, also using this to wipe her tears away. "I should have just gone with my gut and not sign…."

"Well, they did lie. So, we shouldn't continue the deal."

"But, where are they…?"

"Good question."

And the two stayed in silence after that.

* * *

Outside, Laughing Jack was finally recovering from the attack while Discord rubbed his eyes better. "Better buddy?" Discord asked, helping his buddy to stand.

"Yeah…. But, I don't see why they would run away from us? They wanted affection!" Jack growled, suddenly, Discord lifted his nose up and smirked. "You found them?"

"Nope, but we can track them down using their perfume!" Discord laughed, picking up Jack, placing him on his back and flying into the castle.

Trista and Macy were still hiding in the closet, Macy shaking in fear. "I can't marry him! He's…..He'll….BUT HE'S A CLOWN!" Trista rolled her eyes and left the closet. "Trista….?"

"Look, I think it'll be best to split up." She sighed.

"Why? I won't make it alone…. Knowing that….I have to…."

"I know but, I don't want to be caught because of your stupid crying!" Trista explained, before leaving the bedroom. Macy shut the door and curled up into a ball.

Trista sighed as she headed out of the room and went to find a way back home. What she didn't notice a shadow creeping up behind her. The shadow chuckled, it's tail grabbing the girl's dress.

"Hey! Let….go…." Trista gasped as she recognized the shadow as Discord. She screamed and began to run away, looking behind her to see the shadow turn back into the creature and Laughing Jack heading in the room Macy was hiding. While Trista was lost in thought, she tripped over her dress and crashed to the floor. "Ouch…."

"Finally, you're mine…." Discord voice replied, he grew his tail to grab Trista's ankle. She screamed as he dragged her towards him. Before long, he had her in his coiled body again.

"Help…." Trista spoke, trying to escape only to not move at lot.

"Come on now darling, let's go and meet Jack and Macy!" Discord chuckled, floating up in the air. "Then, we can go our place."

Trista shook in fear.

* * *

Macy had finally moved from the closet but instead she hid under the bed. She stayed quiet, making sure she didn't make a sound. When she thought about going into another room, Laughing Jack entered the room so she stayed put.

When she thought that he would just walk in and then walk out, Jack just went and sat on the bed. Macy quietly whimpered to herself. A while later, she saw Discord float in the room with a knocked-out Trista. 'T-T-T-Trista….?' She thought.

"What happened to your wife?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

Discord turned at his knocked out bride. "Oh…."

"Trista…?" Macy covered her mouth as she realized that she had said that out loud. Laughing Jack chuckled and went to look under the bed, staring into Macy's fearful eyes.

"Found ya!" He then grabbed her arm and dragged her from under the bed. "Great, now it's time to go!"

"But wait, me and Trista need to get our suitcases!" Macy cried, Discord clicked his claw and the suitcases appeared behind him. "Oh…"

"No escaping this time!" Laughing Jack laughed, before Discord teleported themselves, Macy and Trista to their castle.

* * *

In the human village, Steve and John were waiting for the girls in the skate shop. "It's been over an hour, they should be here by now!" Steve grumbled, folding his arms.

"Have you checked your phone, yet?" John asked, Steve checked to find he had a text message sent to him an hour ago from Macy.

"Oh." He read the text.

'Steve and John, sorry me and Trist couldn't make it or tell you this in person but….we were given the chance to marry some princes. Depending if we like them or not, we'll see you in one year.

-Macy.'

Steve growled, shoving his phone in his pocket and sighing. "They cheated on us…"

John rolled his eyes. "Well, they were never our girlfriends to begin with!"

"Well, I'm going to ask her about these 'princes'." Steve sent Macy a text before leaving the store. "Come on John, this must be a dumb joke. They'll be in school tomorrow."

John followed, mainly because the store was closing. Still, both boys began to worry about the girls. Making them hope that the girls were ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Trista woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that it had all just been a nightmare. As she sat up, she quickly realized that it wasn't so.

Trista was in a room with all of the furniture -including her bed- floating upside down. There was a large picture frame that changed its pictures every so once in while hanging over a fireplace that contained a fish aquarium. The fish aquarium itself in one corner of the room had a roaring fire blazing in it. The walls changed to various different colors, and the floor was illusioned to looked like a hundred foot drop into a pit (at least, Trista hoped it was an illusion).

As Trista carefully attempted to get out of her bed, she fell up and landed on the ceiling. She groaned in pain before standing up. She tried to find a door, but there was none. However, there was a window on one side of the room that was open. Trista smiled in triumph before she ran to the window and attempted to jump out. Unfortunately for her, it appeared that the castle was floating upside down, because as she looked down, there was only the blue sky.

Trista started feeling sick, trying to wrap her head around how this was possible. She knew, however, that she had to get out of here and fast. As she climbed out the window, she was relieved to know that gravity was normal and began to climb down the side of the castle. Outside, there were various abnormalities that made Trista's head hurt. Behind the castle was an abandoned, lifeless carnival, with none of its rides running or its lights on.

_What is this place? _Trista asked herself. However, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something grabbed her ankle and jerked her up, back to the window that she came from. She looked down at her ankle, seeing a long, black vine with blue thorns wrapped around it. She remembered that she had a nail file tucked in a secret pocket of her dress and retrieved it before going to work on the vine. However, one of the vine's thorns glowed and turned the file into a bouquet of flowers.

_The heck?_

The vine dragged her up and back into the room. Sitting there casually on her new bed was the thing she had come to fear and despise: her new forced husband, Discord.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking more amused than angry.

Trista gulped, realizing she was still being held by the vine, "I was just-"

"Just what? Trying to escape?" Discord scoffed before he pulled out a piece of paper and put it in Trista's face, "You know the rules. You agreed to marry me, so now you are not allowed to leave until the year is up."

Trista's face turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Of course, that is if I don't capture your heart by the end of the year!" He added slyly, "I have such irresistible charms that all the ladies fall over!"

"..." Trista still didn't say anything.

"You'll get used to it!" Discord cheered, appearing next to her, "I promise, my dear, by the end of the year, you'll be head over heels in love with me!"

Trista didn't say anything, only sat there in fear and dismay.

* * *

Macy woke up panicking, grasping at the air. She looked around, noticing her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a normal room with normal furniture, except there was absolutely no color in anything. It was all black, white, and gray. It was extremely depressing to see a room with no colors to brighten it up.

Macy panicked, remembering what had happened. She quickly got out of bed and headed for the door. Luckily, the door was unlocked as she headed out into the halls. The halls appeared as royal castle halls, with red carpets, torches, and stone walls and floors.

Macy was distracted suddenly by a bowl of chocolate bars sitting on a small glass table. She gave into her love of sweets and reached into the bowl. However, something grabbed her hand and caused her to shriek in terror.

"How many times must I tell you, Discord..." A voice from the bowl said, "The candy is MINE!"

A head with messy black hair and white skin popped out of the bowl. Macy's heart stopped, seeing that it was her nightmare, and he didn't look happy. Luckily, his angry face suddenly melted away and was replaced with a mischievous smile and a blush running across his face.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized, "I didn't know it was you, dearest! Go ahead, take a candy bar! They aren't the poisonous kin-!"

But before he could finish, Macy was down the hall quicker than a flash of lightning.

Jack felt confused, "Was it something I said? I promise they aren't poisonous! Even if they were, I'd take you to the hospital! Are you more of a hard candy fan? I have Lifesavers!"

* * *

Macy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She sprinted at full speed, the cinnamon buns she had eaten yesterday hindering her greatly. She wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into something soft and furry.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you clumsy oaf!"

Macy looked up after falling down, discovering that Discord was laying on the ground a few feet in front of her. It appeared that Trista had been in his arms, but she was knocked free when Macy tackled the draconequus.

"I've got Skittles!" Macy heard her forced husband call from behind her, "Do you like Skittles?!"

Macy screamed again, running to Trista, quickly helping her up and practically dragging her down the hall. They hid in a closet filled with blankets and pillows and took shelter underneath them.

"Thank the gods you came when you did." Trista breathed a sigh of relief, "That nightmare was gonna..." She shuddered, "C-... Cuddle with me..."

"Speak for yourself," Macy argued, "That freaky clown tried to offer me chocolate and convince me that it WASN'T poisoned!"

"Quiet!" Trista hissed, "Or they'll find us!"

"Yeah, right," Macy nodded in agreement, "We need to wait until they go like, on the other side of the castle to make our escape."

"Can't," Trista replied sadly, "Discord's got magic protecting the castle. I tried to get out, and this vine dragged me back in."

"Then we'll find a couple of chainsaws and some weed killer and get to work!"

"Even if we did get out, God-Horse and Satan's forces will be out to get us and send us back here with these terrors."

Macy glared at her, "I hate your logic..."

Trista only smiled innocently.

* * *

Discord quietly stalked around as silent as a cat, while Jack had his strangely shaped nose to the ground. They sniffed around, trying to catch a whiff of their new wives' weak perfume.

"It's no use," Jack groaned, "The perfume's worn off. We can't track them."

"Not to worry, my clownish friend!" Discord assured. He suddenly poofed up a device that was similar to a metal detector, except labeled on the side in large letters was "HUMAN DETECTOR", "This will find them with ease!" He gave one to Jack and began to walk down the hall, waving the detector back and forth.

"Cool!" Jack cheered, "Let's find us some brides!"

* * *

Macy quietly peeked out the door, checking both ways before she and Trista climbed out of the closet.

"We need to hurry," Macy said, "I doubt they have magic surrounding the front door, so let's try that."

"Problem with that." Trista interrupted.

Macy groaned, "What now?"

"The castle is upside-down."

Macy stared at her, "What?"

"The castle... Is... Upside-down..." Trista repeated slowly.

"What the heck Trista?! How are we supposed to get out now?!"

"I don't know! Suicide?!"

"Oh yeah, like THAT will ever work! They're omnipotent cosmic beings! They'll find a way to bring us back to life!"

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

However, both girls froze when they heard a steady beeping noise. They turned, discovering their nightmares standing over them, holding metal detectors over their heads.

"There you are!" The two males exclaimed happily.

Macy and Trista screamed once again and tried to make a break for it. However, their efforts were foiled when they suddenly froze in mid-air. Discord and Jack were using their magical powers to keep them from going anywhere. As the two males forced the two females to turn and look at them, they both exchanged sly glances.

Trista and Macy in the meanwhile, exchanged glances of terror.

"So, there's something we forgot to do." Jack began.

"Something that's quite important if we are to be wedded." Discord added.

"Macy..."

"Trista..."

They both got down on one knee, pulled out a box with a beautiful diamond ring nestled in it, opened it, and said in complete unison:

"Will you marry us?"

Trista and Macy couldn't say anything, both being too afraid to do so.

"Ah, poor things are just speechless is all." Discord said, shaking his head sorrily.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "Being wedded to handsome faces like ours doesn't come to you everyday!"

Immediately, they pulled the rings out of the boxes and ate said boxes. They approached the females who desperately wanted to run and took their left hand and gently held them. They then took the rings and placed them on the girl's ring fingers before smiling at them lovingly.

"And now," Jack began.

"We are officially engaged." Discord finished.


	5. Chapter 5

The second the girls were released from their husbands spell, they fell face first into the ground. Luckily, they weren't hurt but just in a faint like state. The guys stared at their engaged wives before picking them up and carrying them back to their bedroom. The guys winked before shutting the doors and locking them.

Laughing Jack carried Macy to the bed she woke up in later that day, tucking her in before smiling. He placed a packet of Skittles on her pillow next to her head. He then removed her glasses and put them by the bedside table. The clown smiled as he gently kissed her forehead before heading towards a black and white sofa. He used his cosmic powers to turn the sofa into a bed as he crawled inside. He yawned and turned to face Macy's bed before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Discord flew up from the floor towards the upside down bed. Discord managed to place Trista into the bed after hugging her. He sighed as he made a cotton candy hammock on the ceiling before curling up in it.

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart~" A raspy voice caused Macy to move a bit in her sleep.

"Come on, you're going to miss your breakfast~" The voice continued, Macy now starting to move her arms at the clown's face.

"No…. Please mum, let me sleep for a few minutes…." She moaned, yawning herself awake before finally opening her eyes and grabbing her glasses. Once her glasses were put on, she found herself staring into Laughing Jack's eyes, making her tense up.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty…." Jack chuckled, taking her candy before opening it before stuffing a few in her mouth.

"Uph!" She muffled, quickly chewing before shallowing them and jumping out of the bed. She headed to the door stopping when she thought of something. "W-w-w-what are you doing in my r-r-r-room….?" She asked, trembling as Laughing Jack got up from the bed and walked towards her.

"I think you mean, OUR room." He responded, taking his clawed hand and stroking her hair.

"What!?" She gasped, turning to the door and trying to open it, only to discover that it was locked. She gulped down her fear as best as she could but a cold feeling on her finger made her cringe. She looked down to see an engagement ring on her finger.

Laughing Jack unlocked the door and picked up Macy like a bride before leaving the room, chuckling loudly as he headed out and into the hallway. "I have something special to show you!" He cheered, Macy shaking in fear.

* * *

Trista was smiling, cuddling against something furry. However, this soft 'pillow' was actually Discord, curled round her to keep her warm. She was in bliss, when something entered her mind and woke her up.

"Wait, I don't have a pet…" She woke up, finding Discord sleeping with her. She looked down to find the engagement ring, she gulped and began to try and pull it off. However, it seemed like it was stuck on her finger with glue. Just then, there was a loud knock from the wall.

"Yo! Discord, want to take the girls to the, you know…." Laughing Jack yelled, Trista jumping slightly as Discord woke up. He clicked his paw fingers, making one of his eyes appear on the door.

"NO! I'm busy with Trista, we'll treat them at dinner tonight." Discord responded before teleporting his eye back into his socket. "Will that clown ever leave me alone?" Discord groaned, turning to find Trista trying to remove the ring.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU REMOVE THIS!?" She asked herself, disparately trying but to not avail.

"What ya doing?" Discord asked curiously, using his tail to make Trista face him.

"I um….."

"You do know that those rings are enchanted, right?"

"What?"

"They are. They can not be taken off unless we allow them to be removed."

"Which is never, right?"

"YES!" Discord then grabbed Trista and flew her out of the bedroom though the window and then headed to the front of the castle.

* * *

Back to Laughing Jack and Macy, he opened a door to reveal the start of a slide. Macy looked confused while Jack chuckled.

"What's a slide doing here?" She asked, just as Jack sat down on the slide, placing Macy on his lap. "Jack….?"

"It's the safest way down." Laughing Jack explained, scooting foreword as the two slowly began to slide down. "Hold on…."

"To what?"

"Me."

Just then, the pair began to slide down it. Macy didn't want to hold onto Laughing Jack until the slide went outside and upside down. Laughing Jack jumped out, Macy screamed and wrapped her arms and legs round Jack in fright. However, they landed safe and sound on the ground.

"See, I protected you….." Jack replied, Macy sqealed and jumped off him before her eyes moved to a abandoned carnival. "This is what I wanted to show you. Our carnival."

"Our carnival?"

"Yes. Now, to show you our carnival!" Jack chuckled, dragging Macy towards it.

It was fulled with rides and carnival games, most of them old and run down. It sort of scared Macy, she constantly began to shake and she kept her eyes closed. Macy kept staring behind her at the castle, she was amazed by it's strange appearance.

She placed her hands behind her back to try and remove the ring without Laughing Jack noticing. She began to get frustrated and stopped walking, now putting all of her strength to try and remove it. 'Why won't this come off!?' She screamed in her mind, now having a curious Laughing Jack peering over her.

He chuckled, turning Macy to face him. Macy's eyes widened in fright. "You know, that doesn't work?"

"W-w-w-what did you do…?" Macy asked, Jack once again began to stroke her hair.

"Well, me and Discord knew that at one point, you and Trista would want to remove the rings, so me and Discord enchanted them. Now, you can not remove them unless we decide to allow it." Jack finally stopped stroking her and began to walk off. "Come on Macy, we have so long to enjoy the carnival!" Jack then thought of something, Macy seemed a bit, scared. He turn to see her slowly walking towards him, a frown on her face. "Why the glum face?"

"I…." Macy then went quiet.

"Are you alright?"

"Um…."

"You sick or something?"

"…."

"Well, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Macy screamed at Jack's sudden outburst before crying. Jack stared at her, he ran over and held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry….." He sighed as she seemed to calm down, brushing his clawed hand along her hair. 'What am I doing wrong…?' He asked himself before teleporting them away into their bedroom.

* * *

Discord landed in the front garden of the castle, letting a green Trista get on the ground. She coughed down her sick before turning to the garden. There was a beautiful river in the middle, however, it was made out of chocolate. A patch of grass was pink and black stripes while another patch was bright yellow. The tree's bark was made out of leaves and the leaves were made out of bark. It made her dizzy, she fell a bit on her butt which lead to Discord to wrap round her.

"Discord, get off…" She groaned, the creature nest to her chuckling.

"Well dearie, you are so warm and soft….." He sighed, snuggling his face into her's. "You make me so happy."

'Well, I have the opposite opinion…' She grumbled in her mind, when she remembered her morning. "Discord, what were you doing in my be- no wait, room?"

Discord stopped his snuggling and smiled. "Well, we're actually sharing it."

"THE BED!?"

"No, the room."

"Phew."

"Well, that does give me an idea…."

Trista managed to face palm as Discord turned to look at the garden. "Well, this our own garden, not clown or his wife to come in. It comes with our own chocolate milk river, cotton candy clouds and even our own love bench over there!" He smiled, pointing to a upside down floating bench.

Trista's gazed at the chocolate river, crawling towards and began to drink out of it. Discord looked and smiled, walking up towards her. Trista suddenly lost her balance and fell into the river. Discord gasped and jumping in after her. A few seconds later, Discord came up carrying her in his arms. He used his magic to chest up his chest and make his donkey mane longer like a beach lifeguard in a film. Discord realized that Trista wasn't breathing and began to perform CPR. It wasn't working, so he did mouth-to-mouth. Suddenly, she got up, coughing and scream.

"WHAT THE HECK!? YOU KISSED ME!" She screamed, pointing at him as she scrambled away from him. Discord only then teleporting behind her with a smirk.

"So, you enjoyed it?"

"NO." Trista blankly said, Discord's eyes growing red as he curled round her. Making her scream in fright.

"You Are Mine, Do NOT Anger Me Sweetheart…." He growled, his eyes suddenly becoming spiral circles. "You will belong to me, you will love me, enjoy my kisses, enjoy my hugs, enjoy all of my treats and…" Discord stopped, Trista had tears in her eyes, fearful ones at that. Discord's eyes returned to normal and he let go of Trista. "Sorry…."

Trista looked at him before sighing. "I forgive you…" Discord smiled, before teleporting them back into their room.

* * *

Laughing Jack and Macy were now in their room, Jack smiling as he began to leave. "Now dearest, open the closet and get ready…." Jack smiled, leaving the room and shutting the door. Macy stared at the door before heading for the closet. She sighed as she opened it before being pulled in.

"Wha…!?" She gasped, suddenly having long dress be put on her and being attacked by perfume. She finally managed to escape the closet and found what she was wearing. It was a long, black and white striped dress with black heels. She then went to sniff her arm, 'Carnival Candies'. "Oh god…"

* * *

Back to Discord and Trista, Discord blushed as he threw Trista into the closet. She was suddenly put into a dress and sprayed with giant perfume bottles. Trista screamed as she was flung out of the closet and onto the bed. Luckily Discord had already left, but she still felt nervous. She looked at a mirror, gasping and covering her mouth.

She was wearing a long dress, made out of many fabrics, patterns and colours. It looked horrible to Trista and 'Chaotic'. Then it came to the shoes, on her left foot was a brown shoe while on her right foot was a green trainer. She screamed, "This dude has NO fashion sense!" she then remembered the perfume and sniffed her arm. She then fell back and smiled. "Chocolate and Cotton Candy….." she smiled until she remembered something. "Oh God…."


End file.
